


Sendvitsh

by kimbleefucker (hihowareya)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hihowareya/pseuds/kimbleefucker
Summary: Roy Mustang is invited to his annoying coworker Solf J Kimblee's Hanukkah party and told he can bring anyone he wants, so he brings his current objective, Jean Havoc. They all become very close.





	Sendvitsh

**Author's Note:**

> roy is chinese and from new new jersey, hes an uncultured idiot. jean is from montreal and he is oblivious. kimblee is a mixed ashkenazi jew from western new york, hes exhausted and just wants friends (with benefits).

Roy had tried to pretend he didn't get the message, but of course Kimblee wouldn't let him. After avoiding an email, business skype message, and text, he swallowed hard when he felt Kimblee's presence encroach on him as he slithered into Roy's cubicle.   
  
"Hey." He started, and Roy tried to ignore him.  
  
"I'm trying to work." He tried to brush him off but Kimblee leaned against his desk and observed his monitors.   
  
"You're not on a call." Kimblee swiftly pressed the mute button attached to Roy's headset on the desk. "And I have 4 minutes and 26 seconds left on my break. Are you ignoring me?"   
  
"Not exactly..." Maybe a little.   
  
"Hmm. Well, you can't avoid this." He reached into the pocket of his pristinely ironed dress pants to pull out an envelope, that was decorated much flashier and festive than Roy would have ever expected from him. "So, I happen to know you're free Saturday, and I happen to have something for you to do Saturday." He placed the envelope directly in the center of Roy's tactile keyboard, so he had no choice but to touch it.   
  
"Some sort of party? I didn't think you celebrated the holidays." Roy was going to casually ignore that Kimblee somehow knew he was available that night.  
  
"I'm not especially festive but I have been growing rather bored and I happen to crave some human interaction that doesn't require me speaking into a headset to teach someone what 'HDMI' means." His smile grew. "And you seem like you could use a distraction too."   
  
"Who else is going?" Roy had to wonder if this was just a ploy to lure him into a one on one situation. Not that he would ever turn it down, their beneficial arrangement was something getting him through the year, but he was interested in a certain agent in sales.   
  
"Hughes and his wife, Miles, Armstrong. That annoying new kid with the wild hair keeps trying to go, but I'd really prefer they didn't. I don't even know their name." Kimblee unbuttoned and rebuttoned the cuff of his dress shirt. "You're free to invite whomever you like, I suppose."   
  
Hughes was going to be his excuse out of this, but he was trapped now. He sighed heavily.  
  
"Fine. I'll come." He rubbed his temple, not at all interested in hiding his aggravation.   
  
"Fantastic!" Kimblee clapped his hands together and gracefully slid off Roy's desk. Thankfully Roy heard the sound of a call coming in before Kimblee could say more to him and as swiftly as he had appeared he was gone, leaving Roy to ponder the following night.

* * *

  
It didn't take much convincing to get Jean Havoc to come with him, he happened to be free and he happened to like spending time with Roy. The simple response of "Sure thing, chief." lit up his phone and Roy felt a wave of relief wash over him.   
  
He wasn't sure what was expected of him here. Kimblee didn't imply he was expected to bring anything, but he felt weird anyway. What does Kimblee even like? He stopped at a liquor store and grabbed a bottle of red wine. Nothing cheap enough to insult him, but nothing expensive enough to imply he was trying to court him either. Jean parked only a block away and Roy tried to pretend he hadn't done this walk to and from Kimblee's apartment before.  
  
Jean carried the bottle of wine under his arm. He had only interacted with Kimblee once or twice, but he knew enough about him from Roy's stories. He knew they used to be friends with benefits, though Roy always concluded that statement with "except we aren't friends". He thought they might have been dating, until he and Roy had started seeing one another, and Roy wasn't the type to cheat. Still their relationship was under wraps for now, so Kimblee was probably unaware either way.  
  
On the 2nd floor, Roy knocked on the door and stood in close proximity to his date. It didn't take long for Kimblee to open the door to them, as if he knew it was Roy instinctively.   
  
"So you did come, thank you for not standing me up." His sharp blue eyes slowly slid from Roy to Jean, his expression unreadable from anything other than welcoming. "And you brought Havoc, welcome." Jean pulled the bottle out from under his arm.  
  
"And we brought wine. Hanukkah Sameach, Solf." He smiled warmly, though his voice was uncertain at the use of Kimblee's first name. Kimblee's eyes narrowed and his smile grew.  
  
"Hanukkah Sameach, _Jean_." He echoed, emphasizing Jean's given name also, and stepped aside for Roy and Havoc to come in.  
  
Roy had almost expected Riza to be there, she and Kimblee were... friends? They spent lunch together sometimes, and she didn't seem to mind his strange mannerisms.   
  
Kimblee's apartment was exactly how Roy remembered it: simple, minimalistic, clean. It was so clean. It smelled distinctly floral from his various house plants, and the lighting was dim enough. Roy admired the Menorah on his window sill, illuminating the room and reflecting off the glass.  
  
Havoc had almost immediately started socializing with Hughes and Gracia, and Roy felt a twinge of discomfort with Hughes, Havoc and Kimblee all in the same room. Was Kimblee trying to kill him?  
  
Miles and Buccaneer and a few people Roy didn't know congregated as well. He sat on the couch and wished desperately to sink into the cushion and through the floor. 20 minutes had gone by and he hadn't moved, Havoc was fully absorbed into Hughes' photo album and Roy anxiously played with his watch. He was pulled from his zoning by Kimblee sitting next to him, closer than was normally acceptable by his own standards.   
  
"I've never known you to be such a wallflower." His voice was low and if Roy didn't know anything about him he might even have called it soothing. Roy cleared his throat.   
  
"I'm just a little stressed. And my date has been hijacked." Kimblee shot a glance at Havoc and then looked back at Roy, his expression pouty.  
  
"And here I invited you to be _my_ date... I never realized you were such a hot commodity now." He turned his head to watch the people mingling in his simple home. Roy glanced at him absently. His teasing was so predictable.  
  
"Nice hat." Roy nodded at him. Kimblee looked at him quizzically until he remembered that Roy was, in fact, an idiot.  
  
"It's a yarmulke- have you really never seen one?" He reached back to take it off his own head and place it on Roy's and observed him. "Hmm, not quite right." Roy rolled his eyes and reached up to grab the soft fabric and place it back on his coworkers head.  
  
"Yeah, my hair is too thick for head wear." His movements read too stiff and Kimblee stood up to get the wine that Jean had carefully placed on the counter and hurriedly poured Roy a glass.  
  
"You should loosen up." He told him as he handed the glass to him. "But not too much. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to be a much more gracious host." And he scurried over to talk to Miles.   
  
Their friendship confused Roy, given Miles had a no-nonsense attitude and Kimblee left a path of nonsense and nonsense-adjacent in his wake, but the seemed cordial enough.   
  
He'd been sipping on wine for what felt like hours when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Jean's characteristic smile.   
  
"I'm stepping out for a smoke, wanna join?" Roy stood up and nodded, setting the glass down on the nearby table. When did it get empty? He heard Jean call out that they'd be back, and followed him out and down to the entrance of the apartment building.   
  
Taking a drag from the cigarette, Roy felt his lungs expand for what felt like the first time in hours. He never realized how stressed he was.  
  
"You doin' ok chief?" Even in the 21F weather, he felt himself warm at the affectionate nickname.  
  
"Yeah... just a little stressed." He glanced at his watch and realized 2 hours had passed. Had he really zoned out that much? Havoc nudged his shoulder.  
  
"You owe me one, you know. You don't know how many times I had to ask Hughes to show me more of his photo album to keep him from shoving it in your face instead." Roy chuckled.  
  
"Honestly I might have welcomed it." He took another long drag and exhaled into the open air.   
  
"Does uh... Kimblee stress you out that much? He seems like a nice enough guy. Makes good food anyway." Jean flicked the butt of his cigarette to knock a few ashes into the wind.  
  
"He wouldn't if he wasn't constantly on my ass, trying to get me back on his again." Jean seemed taken aback by this, apparently oblivious to their coworker's incessant flirting.   
  
Jean rolled responses in his head, trying to think of the best way to respond.  
  
"Well, I guess I can't really blame him." A smile curled on his face and threatened to drop his cigarette and he clapped Roy's back. Roy smiled.   
  
"I don't think you should compare yourself to him." They stood in silence for a while, digesting their position. Jean's cigarette was almost out and he pulled one long drag from it again before dropping it to the ground to step on it.   
  
"Do you think you'd ever want to be with him again?" His tone was innocent and curious, no devious intent. Havoc's genuineness pulled Roy into comfort and he considered his response.   
  
"Maybe. I mean, I can stand being around him for a little while. And it's not like the sex was _bad_. Maybe just one more time." Roy's heart beat hard, worried he might have just scared Jean off. He imagined himself being metaphorically handcuffed to Kimblee, and shuddered.   
  
"I mean, if you want to, I don't mind picking you up tomorrow." Roy whipped to look at him and almost felt his neck snap. Was this actually happening? The guy he has been actively trying to date offering to pick him up from a final one night stand with his former lay, and continue their relationship as if nothing happened. Roy's silence made Havoc panic.  
  
"I mean- you don't have to. But I figured, it was somethin' that was important to you, and it's not like I mind if it's just this one time..." He scratched the back of his head anxiously. Roy looked away and seemed to consider it. He weighed the pros and cons in his head of the potential scenario. Jean was _genuinely_  offering, and Roy was _genuinely_ interested. His eyes focused on the cigarette in his hand and he looked back up to Jean one more time, who smiled at him warmly.   
  
"Okay. Yeah." He nodded. "Yeah... but, one request."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Don't leave. I want you to be there too." Roy dropped his cigarette butt now and stepped on it as Havoc sputtered.   
  
"W-what? Like, a threesome?" Roy clapped his hand over Jean's mouth.   
  
"Don't just announce it to everyone!" He looked around to see if anyone nearby had heard. Empty. "I mean you don't have to, I just thought... I wouldn't want to feel like I was being unfaithful or something, but if you're there he sort of just feels like an accessory." Roy laughed lowly. "That sounds rude but believe me, he would not care."  
  
Jean considered it for a moment and shrugged. "Alright, it's Christmas after all."  
  
"Hanukkah" Roy corrected as he walked back inside.  
  
\--  
  
Roy swallowed hard as he investigated the empty apartment.   
  
"You both were gone for so long, the others already left for Rebecca's party. I had actually thought that's where you went." Kimblee informed them as he finished drying dishes. "But you came back for me, how thoughtful." Roy didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing his playful jest held more truth than he knew.  
  
"Rebecca's, right." Havoc snapped as he recalled. "I forgot her's was also tonight. Ah well."   
  
Roy watched Kimblee dry off his hands and lean against the counter. Even when he wasn't at work, he still dressed like he was. Carefully ironed dark gray dress pants and a stark white dress shirt, Roy thought to himself how he's never seen him dress casually. He seemed to have two modes: carefully dressed, and completely naked. Roy stared at the small drops of water on Kimblee's white shirt.  
  
"So then, now what?"   
  
Roy met his eyes and knew, he knew, Kimblee could feel the sexual tension. He never missed anything. He seemed to be waiting for Roy's advance. Normally Roy would have been aggressive and not held back but Jean's presence tethered him. He debated between Havoc's opinion of him, and Kimblee's knowledge of him. He almost was upon Kimblee when he spoke.  
  
"You're radiating tension, and the look you're giving me tells me you'd really like to invite me somewhere more private. Although..." His cold eyes locked on Jean. "You brought your plus one back too, I can only imagine what sort of lascivious scenario you're intending." His signature smirk spread across his face as he waited, tilting his head back slightly and his black ponytail slid over his shoulder to fall at his back.   
  
They stood in silence for a while until Roy decided he wouldn't let this drag all night. "Fine. Yes, you're right. But this is a one time thing, and its the last time. That's it." He grabbed Kimblee's thin wrist in his hand and pulled him from his kitchen down the hall to where he knew his bedroom was, Jean following close behind.   
  
"You walk around like you own the place." Kimblee teased him and Roy rolled his eyes as he shut the door behind them.  
  
"Just get undressed." Roy rummaged through his night stand drawer to where he knew he'd put lube last time he was here. Hopefully this would be the actual last time.   
  
"Oh my, yes _sir_." Kimblee had no shame in himself, carefully unbuttoning his dress shirt. Havoc followed suit and started to pull his own shirt off.  
  
"I didn't mean you-"  
  
"Oh, am I not supposed to...?" Jean was confused and Roy backtracked.  
  
"I mean, that's fine, just- ok." He started to pull his own shirt off and definitely heard Kimblee laugh at his confusion and disorganization. He wondered if Kimblee had ever been in a situation like this before.   
  
Roy watched Jean unbuckle his belt and slide his pants down and felt his heart skip. It's not like they haven't had sex before, but the idea of being with two people at the same time suddenly made him feel very exposed, even though he had been naked in front of both of them plenty of times.  
  
Kimblee had already slipped out of his delicate clothes and sat on the edge of the bed, one leg brought to his chest to rest his chin on his knee, observing them both quietly. When he observed Jean closer after he'd kicked his boxers aside Roy could have sworn he sensed Kimblee's mouth watering.  
  
"Well then... two. I suppose I will need a lot of preparation to-"  
  
"Hey, don't get any ideas." Roy cut him off. "This isn't the Stuff Kimblee Show, don't get so greedy." Kimblee tilted his head at him.  
  
"Tis the season..."   
  
"No."  
  
"Fine, fine." His eyes slid over Havoc then back to Roy. "What a shame."   
  
Now Roy and Jean stood naked in Kimblee's minimalist bedroom as he stared at them from the bed. He noted neither of them committed to taking their socks off.  
  
"Well, what are you standing around here for? This isn't an art gallery." Kimblee lowered his leg as if to invite both of them upon him but neither moved. "Really?" He looked from one to the other as they stood unmoving. "Hm."  
  
Kimblee slipped down the bed and moved to kneel in front of Roy now. Roy was almost ready to protest when Kimblee pulled him into his mouth hungrily. He croaked as the sudden wet heat stimulated him after being exposed to the cool air for so long. Roy knew Kimblee well enough to know that he would never turn down giving head to anyone, and the enjoyment he took in it showed in his dedication and swiftness.   
  
"Holy shit..." Havoc muttered softly as his hand idly grabbed at himself. Watching Roy go down on him was one thing, but watching someone else doing it for Roy was another. His eyes darted back and forth from Roy's pleasured expression to Kimblee's expertise. Kimblee seemed to notice and reached a slender hand out to feel Jean for himself when Roy grabbed his narrow wrist.   
  
"N-no... you can't-"   
  
"It's alright..." Jean said, watching Roy's grip loosen. "I don't mind... if you don't." Roy exhaled as Kimblee swallowed around him and removed his hand from Kimblee's wrist to grab his head. The distinct strands of hair from his forehead tickled Roy's stomach.  
  
Kimblee's free wrist reached out to grab Jean and he stepped closer instinctively, as the shorter man started to stroke him to full hardness. It felt so much different from Roy. While Mustang's fingers were thicker, palms hotter and more calloused, Kimblee's hands were cooler, his fingers long and slender, and held a distinct softness of someone who definitely made sure to moisturize religiously. Kimblee eyed Havoc from his peripheral and carefully centered his palm over the head and slid his hand down to efficiently pull down the foreskin, and Jean gasped sharply. Once both Roy and Jean were sufficiently ready, Kimblee leaned back and admired his handiwork.  
  
"Not bad, only 6 minutes and 8 seconds."  
  
"Don't keep track of stuff like that, it's weird." Roy said breathlessly. He wanted to chastise him further but right now he could not bring himself to care.   
  
Kimblee stood up and sat back on the edge of the bed. "I don't care what order you want to go in," he began as he stroked himself languidly. "I would just really appreciate some reciprocation." He eyed Roy, knowing it was Roy who truly wanted this.   
  
"Yeah.. hold on..." Roy caught his breath and pulled Jean over, nudging him to sit beside Kimblee, who watched owlishly. He grabbed the lube and squirted plenty onto his palm, dragging it up and down Jean lovingly. The remainder he rubbed down his fingers as he reached behind himself to prepare. Kimblee observed them intently, watching as Roy turned around, his back flush against Jean's chest as he lowered himself onto him, Jean's face buried in the crook of Roy's neck. Doing this in the confines of his own apartment was one thing, but in Kimblee's, with him staring them down, was an entirely different animal.  
  
Jean lifted Roy and pulled him down a few times, there was something particularly exhilarating about doing this with another person itching to join. Roy leaned back into Jean's hard chest and looked over at Kimblee, finally. At the sudden attention he almost seemed to squirm, anxious from holding himself back. Roy exhaled and motioned for him to join them.  
  
"Gladly." He smiled. He reached over to grab the discarded bottle. "How thoughtful of you to have left this from last time." He slicked his fingers generously and hurriedly rushed to prepare himself. Now it was Roy and Jean's turn to watch as his elegant motions seemed to magnetize their gaze. Roy would never admit aloud how much they always drew him in.   
  
After a few moments Kimblee clamored over them, his chest in line with Roy's face and his legs balancing him on either side. Roy was still dizzy from Jean pushing inside him when he felt Kimblee grab him and hold him steady as he slowly moved- agonizingly slow, allowing Roy only mere inches at a time until he had to adjust his legs to hang over Roy's hips, his heels propped on the bed while Roy's and Jean's hung over the edge in the opposite. Roy felt Kimblee's chest against his, and felt him nuzzle into his shoulder affectionately. He couldn't bother being concerned, the heat from Jean and Kimblee both pushed him.  
  
Roy's shaky hands slid down Kimblee's back and under him to grasp him tightly and lift him up slightly, only to roughly drop him back down. The close proximity of his face to Roy's made the wanton moan dragged from him reverberate in Roy's ears.   
  
"D-do you... have to be so loud..." Roy panted out as he was roughly bounced on Jean's lap, forcing him to fuck Kimblee much more erratically than he was accustomed to.  
  
"It's my apartment... I can be as loud... as I... want..." Kimblee spoke against Roy's neck and Roy felt a chill dash up his spine when Kimblee's lips softly brushed against him. Kimblee readjusted himself suddenly to look at Havoc. "And you... how are you holding up?" His eyes were glazed over and his ponytail swished lightly as he excitedly fucked himself in Roy's lap.  
  
Jean could only groan at the weight of two men on his lap, the combined heat. Luckily Kimblee was fairly light, but the tangle of limbs was still more than he was accustomed to. Kimblee looked thoughtful and leaned towards him, and at the realization of what was happening Jean leaned back to avoid the impending kiss.   
  
"No?" Kimblee didn't seem offended and turned his attention to Roy instead, hastily pressing his lips to Roy's with great fervor. Normally Roy might feel uncomfortable with the sudden intimacy but he couldn't bring himself to recoil. Overtaken by overstimulation he hungrily licked at Kimblee's tongue, he'd never get over how he always managed to taste so distinctly sweet, and more expensive than any wine they could have brought. He moaned into Kimblee's mouth excitedly as both men encompassed him. He had no intention of making this a recurring thing, but he wouldn't have been too upset if the opportunity came up in his life again.  
  
Jean's hands gripping his hips and Kimblee's arms around his neck made him feel so impossibly hot, the out of sync stimulation of Jean roughly bouncing him on his lap as Kimblee languidly rode him made him see stars, but to his surprise it was Jean who frantically bucked his hips and gasped his release into the back of his neck first. Roy grabbed Kimblee's waist to keep him from moving as he felt Jean's heartbeat hammer against his back and a familiar thick heat splash in his core. Kimblee pulled away from Roy, a string of saliva still connecting them until Kimblee turned his head to wipe his mouth against his shoulder.   
  
"Sorry guys..." Jean breathed heavily "This is... sort of a new level of intensity..." He chuckled lowly and leaned back and tried to steady his breathing. Roy nudged Kimblee who begrudgingly lifted himself off Roy and moved to the side, Roy climbed off Jean and caught his breath, but he still hovered at his peak.   
  
Kimblee looked from Jean to Roy impatiently, and Roy could sense his neediness. Kimblee slinked off the bed and stood between Roy and Havoc, turned to face the blonde man directly. Roy watched intently as Kimblee bent almost as if to kiss Jean, then bent down further. Jean was still half hard but he almost sprung to life again immediately when Kimblee laved a long lick down him. He waited for either of them to protest. Roy looked at Jean with expectation, who exhaled and nodded with conviction. Kimblee took this as a sign to keep going, pleasuring Jean with true reverence now.   
  
Roy wanted to protest but was almost entranced and grabbed at Kimblee's hips greedily, pulling him back enough for Roy to easily push into him again. He was thankful for Kimblee's small stature, as he leaned over him and stared into Jean's eyes as if to beckon him forth. He understood and adjusted himself forward to press his lips against Roy's, almost forgetting about Kimblee as he thoughtlessly pushed himself down Solf's throat.   
  
"Sorry..." Jean murmured against Roy's lips, to Kimblee. Kimblee, of course, did not care and steadied himself by grabbing Jean's hips and moaning around him. Roy felt Jean's tongue swipe over his and smiled against him. He rutted against Kimblee frantically, hard enough he thought he might bruise him, until he was spilling into him and groaning harshly against Jean's mouth. Kimblee expertly flicked his tongue over Havoc until he too came weakly into the small man's face in his lap.   
  
Kimblee let every drop slide down his throat and relished the taste in his mouth and feeling of slick sliding down his legs when Roy did pull out of him. He pulled his mouth off of Havoc and swerved out from beneath them, letting them catch their breaths together. After a few moments though, he did clear his throat.  
  
Roy turned to see Kimblee standing and watching them, one hand on his hip, the other slowly stroking himself.   
  
"Now both of you are more than satiated, you don't intend to just leave me like this do you...?" His hand slowly slipped off himself, a gossamer string of precum attached to his middle finger before it snapped. Roy almost felt like he might leave Kimblee wanting and Kimblee could see the consideration on his face. "Tsk tsk, in my own home...? Don't be so rude..."   
  
"Alright, alright." Roy reached out and grabbed Kimblee's arm, pulling him back to the circle of warmth congregating in his bedroom, which now smelled heavily of the musk of sex. "Jean, one more favor..." Roy looked at him sheepishly.  
  
"No problem, chief." Havoc understood, holding Kimblee in his lap and against his chest. The angle guaranteed he would not attempt to kiss him again. Jean noted how thin he felt, and thought he certainly did prefer Roy's physique.   
  
Roy crouched in front of them, hooking Kimblee's long legs over his shoulders. Roy looked up at him and the excitement on his face was almost tangible, he squirmed slightly against Jean's chest. Roy smirked as he thought about how quickly they've debauched what was hopefully meant to be a harmless party, but he might as well finish the job.   
  
He slid one hand down Kimblee's thight and hurriedly pressed two fingers into him, much more easily now that he was sufficiently open for him. He twisted his wrist back and forth a bit before adding a third finger, and he hastily began pushing in and out of him. He could hear Kimblee's labored breathing and waited until Jean had him sufficiently anchored at the waist before he finally licked a long stripe up his length and felt him twitch against his lips. Roy had to credit Kimblee for his impressive stamina if nothing else.   
  
Kimblee tried to wriggle against Havoc for friction and found none, his eyes locked on Roy's with great demand.   
  
"I'm not doing this again, so don't expect it." The declaration was as much meant for Kimblee, to Jean, and also himself. Kimblee exhaled a shaky breath.   
  
"Right, right. I understand." He raised his eyebrows as if to command Roy to continue, and Roy glanced at Havoc for reassurance, before finally closing his lips around the smaller man in his date's lap. Roy didn't terribly enjoy doing this, but in the right mood, he could manage. His wrist roughly pushed his thick fingers in and out as he sucked without real dedication, it was unnecessary. Only after a few moments did Kimblee clench the sheets tightly and arch his back with a warbled keen. Roy pulled off him at the last moment to watch the thick ropes paint across the pale skin of his own stomach.    
  
The room seemed eerily quiet now, the sound of skin against skin and aggressive growling no longer reverberating in the small space, only light panting and the sound of cars passing outside the window below.

* * *

 

Despite Kimblee's protest that they should stay for an encore, Roy and Jean left not long after, heading back to Jean's apartment.  
  
"I hope that wasn't asking too much of you." Roy said over the quiet NPR. "Sorry to drag you into... whatever that was."  
  
"Don't worry about it, if you had a good time, then its fine." The smoke from his cigarette drifted out the open window of the car. "Did you?" Jean turned to him.  
  
"Yeah... but I don't know how often I could do that." Roy chuckled lowly. "I don't know how Kimblee expected more than that."  
  
"He's got ambition, I'll give him that."


End file.
